


Hell of A Feeling

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fools, M/M, Second Kiss, dont @ me, i couldn't think of a title so i stole it from a panic! song so sue me, i just tossed a bunch of scientific words together and hoped for the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: And before Gyro could process just exactly what he did, Fenton had his hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. The last thought Gyro had was that he was pretty sure he was about to get decked. This was fine....That was not what happened
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Hell of A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> just another little request from tumblr

If Gyro was being honest with himself, he didn’t quite know what came over him at that moment. The pure rush of adrenaline when he and Fenton made the breakthrough. How Fenton’s smile shone brighter than the now stable quantum molecular power source they had created. How, now that that smile was directed at  _ him _ , the whole world seemed to freeze. But maybe that had been due to exposure from the power source? He hoped. And oh, how Gyro loved Fenton’s smile, especially with the full force directed at him.

He let out an indignant squawk when all of a sudden Gyro had been lifted into the air, Fenton’s arms wrapping around him as he spun them. But Gyro smiled nonetheless, letting himself bask in the pure euphoria as he let out a small laugh.

That was enough to break whatever spell Fenton had been under and he stopped in his tracks. His body recognized just how close the two of them were at this moment. At any moment. The soft looks they shared, the quick break of eye contact when the other noticed they were staring. The “ _ almosts _ ” that were part of their daily routine at this point. 

Fenton blushed as he slowly set Gyro down, his face beat red with embarrassment as he pulled at his collar, “Sorry, just got a little excited there.” Fenton stammered out, wishing for any kind of distraction. For the floor to open up beneath him and plunge him into darkness. Heck, he would take Mark Beaks breaking into the lab.

“It’s ok.” Gyro responded, his words strained as he looked down. And maybe, once more, he didn’t quite know what came over himself as he leaned down and softly kissed Fenton on the cheek, “Great job.” He praised and Fenton’s jaw dropped. 

And before Gyro could process just exactly what he did, Fenton had his hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. The last thought Gyro had was that he was pretty sure he was about to get decked. This was fine. 

That was not what happened, instead, Fenton pulled him down and slotted his beak against Gyro’s. And  _ oh.  _ Fenton was kissing him. Fenton was kissing  _ him _ . And so Gyro did the only logical thing. 

He kissed Fenton back. 

Kissed him with every fibre of his being, every ounce of adoration he felt for the younger man. And it was blissful. He never thought he would get the chance to kiss Fenton. Never get to find out that he tasted like chocolate and sunshine. How, when his hand came up to his face to pull him closer, that his feathers were so soft. And god, did he never want to stop kissing Fenton. 

But he did, and when he pulled away from Fenton, their bills barely touching as their breaths mingled, he found that for the first time he was at a loss for words. But that was ok, because Fenton pulled him back down into another sweet gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
